World War V: War in the Home Front
by DreamersLTD
Summary: The world has fallen into another World War. For students in the small US town of Andrews, it is only the beginning. Part 1 of 3. Rated M just for language, occasionally vivid 'grotesque' scenes, and implied mature moments.
1. Chapter 1

World War V: The New War

The world is at war. Humans are fighting humans. Now students in high school have been recruited to fight. They were chosen to pilot various mechs since only young people could handle the stress. And here in Andrew High School, this is no exception. The school itself is a mech hangar. Hidden under the dome is the central launch bay. The students are called to fight at a moments notice.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the character names and mecha designs...

(Issac's POV)

'Damn, third block is really depressing. I never have anything worthwhile to do.' he thought.

All of a sudden, the emergency announcement sounded. "We are under attack. All pilots please report to their machines and prepare to launch. All others are to report to their designated areas or the shelters."

"All right! Now I can have fun!" said Issac. As he dashed towards the hangers, he met up with his buddy Matthew Luna. "You ready buddy? Because this time I'll beat your kill score!" exclaimed Issac.

"You wish! My assault unit may be slow, but it can easily outgun your unit!" retorted Matt.

"Ha! Ha! That's the spirit! Let's go!" And with that, they suited up and hopped into their mechs.

(Normal POV)

Issac was currently piloting the Anarchy Gundam, which was a close-range unit equipped with some powerful close range weaponry and advanced countermeasures to allow him to get in and get real personal. For any other range than close, his unit packs one sniper rifle, one beam rifle, and two e-missile launchers.

Matt was currently piloting the Chaos Blast Gundam, which was an all-range unit in that it carried enough weapons to saturate an entire battlefield. All of the weapons are energy type so that it wouldn't run out of ammo. Though it's slow, it can evade well enough to escape those that get to close, and if it can't, it has two shields; an anti-energy, and an anti-solid, which can protect it long enough for it to fire some weapons at point-blank range. If that fails, it has one last trick under the armor. It has a powerful repulsor device that can push back anything within its radius to 400 m.

As Issac's and Matt's units were launched, they got ready to fire.

Before Issac even hit the ground, he used his sniper rifle to eliminate three opposing mechs and five vehicles. "I drew first blood with eight kills! Beat that!" shouted Issac.

"That's too simple. Watch this." And with that, Matt charged the enemy line head-on. As soon as he passed the closest enemy, he engaged his repulsor and shot ten enemies that were careening from the repulsion right in the cockpit. "Now that's how you deliver the coup de grace."

"Psshh... Whatever. This is how you should fight!" And Issac started to rack up chains of kills using two of his swords.

"To simplistic. My turn!" Then Matt joined the fight. As the two started to cut through the ranks, a several more voices were heard.

"Hey you two, leave some for us! After all, we can't let you have all the fun!" shouted Ryan in his Speciniff 13 Virtuoid. "Forget those two. I want some blood." whispered Rosie while licking a blade in her Mzyr Delta "Rose Custom" Virtuoid. "What a waste of my time. Let's just complete the mission," retorted Ares in his White Knight Temjin Virtuoid. "Calm down you three, let's prove that we are just as good as them," said Samantha in her Angelan "S Custom".

Now the real massacre began. Ryan used his unit's weapons to dish out some punishing assaults. Any that got close was sliced in two by his scythe. Any that got away was sliced by his Evl Screamer that was tossed like a frisbee from his unit's back. "Take this suckers!" he yelled as he launched his Evl Screamer. As soon as it sliced the opposing unit into two, he shouted, "Slice and dice! All right! Hee, Hee, Hee!!!"

Rosie quickly and quietly moved around the battlefield, stabbing her energy knives into the cockpits, ripping pilots out of their cockpits to scare them, or crushed the pilots while they were still inside their machines by forcing her unit's hand into the cockpit and squeezing them. "They're too pathetic. They move too slow, and they cower and run if they see their allies eliminated. This is a waste of time," she said.

Ares simply cut his opponents into two perfect slices or sniped them with an ultra-precise shot from his Slepnir Mk.∞ beam blade/rifle. "Calm down, we'll get to face worthier opponents once they assign us to fight on the front lines. For the time being, let's just concentrate on fulfilling our garrison duty," he said while sniping off a turret on a heavy tank.

"Humph. Whatever. I just hope it's soon, for this is really getting boring," retorted Rosie. "Hey, hey, hey! Who cares when you get to chop them up!" shouted Ryan. "I do," responded Matt. "I prefer facing off against elite forces that can give me an actual high in battle instead of severe boredom." "I don't care what the rest of you think, I will just continue to follow order as long as they are reasonable. After all, obeying orders comes with special advantages," said Ares.

Samantha gracefully shot her opponents with her ice crystals; simply amputating and beheading them in a neat special of hers called Finale-Six. Finale-Six goes like this: 1. Left Leg. 2. Right Arm. 3. Right Leg. 4. Left Arm. 5. Head. And finally, 6. Using the Ice Dragon summon to deliver a fatal blow to the cockpit. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I like it when it's more peaceful. War is such a waste of good resources," she returned. "And I do not mean the pilots. I meant the rare metals used in the creation of the war machines."

In just 30 minutes, the battle was over. Issac's unit suffered minor damage to the arms when he charged a shotgun-equipped unit, since Matt's unit was armored, his unit only had paint burned off, Ryan's unit's right arm was not responding, Rosie's unit suffered some chipping due to collisions, Ares's unit's head visor was damaged, and Samantha's unit only suffered thruster failure after a lucky shot disabled it.

"That was a great battle out there. All of you suffered minor damages that can be fixed quickly. Now for the final kill count: Issac, 50. Matt, 60. Ryan, 48. Roseanne, 66. Ares, 60. And Samantha, 50. Your monetary rewards will be transferred directly into your special accounts," said Commander Rhodes. "Thank you Sir!" responded the six pilots. "Now start heading back to class. All of you still have 20 minutes of class left." "Aww..."

As the pilots were heading back to class, Matt whimpered, "Man... I just got that paint job done yesterday!" "Quit whining. At least your unit was the most intact," said Issac. By the time the pilots got back to class, it looked like nothing has ever happened.

"By WWII, Hitler became..." the teacher droned on.

"This going to be a long day..." muttered Issac.

To be continued.

NOTES:

The reason for the changes in personality in all the pilots is due to the interface between the pilots and their machines. The interface brings out the best fighting attitudes from deep within their subconsciousness. The end result are pilots that can fight amazingly well but have some altered personality. Once they leave their machines, it takes about ten minutes for the pilot to return to their normal state. The interface can turn even the most introverted and reserved person to the most demonic if that's what it takes to bring out their best fighting abilities. The pilots are trained extensively so that they would get used to their "other half." Still, some pilots are uneasy with their alternate selves. On an end note, there have been rumors of an even more advanced interface being tested that can control a pilot if their minds can't handle the immense data feed and can cause potentially permanent altered behavior...

Current pilots and their alternate persona

Issac – Aggressive, cocky, showoff, and prefers to get up close and personal.

Matt – Aggressive, overeager, showoff, and prefers to fight with artistic grace.

Ryan – Relaxed, suicidal, sharp-tongued, and prefers to deliver a slow and painful death.

Rosie – Silent, bloodthirsty, prefers shadow tactics (ninjas), and takes pleasure in quick death.

Ares – Silent, straight to the point, cold-hearted, and prefers ultra-precise & efficient combat.

Samantha – Relaxed, graceful, calm, and prefers to call war a form of dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

World War V: The New War

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the character names and mecha designs...

(Normal POV)

It was the next day. All the pilots were just chatting away in the cafeteria.

"I still can't believe that the US had split into two sections. Arnon Schwarzild is the president of the Unified Commonwealth and Greg Buckingham is the president of the United Eastern States," said one.

"I know. I can't believe that Buckingham betrayed his own country just for more power! I mean, just what was he thinking!? If the Atlantic Federation Alliance hadn't persuaded him, I bet the former USA wouldn't have collapsed so soon," said another.

"Well, at least we are fighting for the UC. After all, they have the advanced technology that the Atlantic Fedays failed to duplicate. All they have are 10 years of old research and technology that is completely laughable. At least Pres. Schwarzild knows how to run a country." chimed a woman.

"That's true. I think that the Unified Pacific Organization has the better advantage. They include China, Japan, and several advanced technology makers and researchers," added another.

(The chatting then switches to more local and boring topics until the bell rings; lunch is over.)

(5th block. Ares's POV)

'Here goes Mr. Simpson again. All he ever does is tell retarded stories and make fun of people. This is getting redundant. I wish that the UES would attack by now...'

(ERRRT! ERRRT! ERRRT! ERRRT!) "We are under attack. All civilians please head for the shelters. All others please report to your stations," said the female AI.

"Yes. What I was waiting for."

(Normal POV)

Ares headed to the mech hangars along with a fellow student Shashank. There, they met up with yesterday's pilots and some additional pilots since the attack was a large force. As they suited up, they heard the battle reports coming in. They would be getting some assistance from Midland in the form of long range area bombardments. All the pilots started their systems and listened to the reports their AIs were receiving.

Erica and Bailey were the first to launch this time. Erica piloted the AC (Armored Core) unit that looked exactly like the one on the cover of Armored Core 2. Her specialty was medium range combat. Bailey piloted one that was almost identical to Erica's except hers carried a pulse rifle instead of a heavy laser rifle in the right arm instead of the left and also carried a vertical missile launcher and a linear cannon on the back instead of Erica's multi-missile and heavy Gatling gun. As soon as they both hit the ground, they started laying down covering fire, downing 5 kills each. "All right! Whooo!!!" they both shouted.

Shashank was launched by himself. He piloted a simple, ultra-basic Temjin since they couldn't trust him with more dangerous weapons. He was there for battlefield calculations, although his arrogance usually messed it up. All the other pilots think that his purpose was to be cannon fodder since field commanders usually was targeted first. Unfortunately, he survived the engagements that "required" a tactician. The actual field tacticians were Ares, Matt, and Samantha, since they were patient enough to think through battle stratagems quickly and thoroughly with little errors. The secondaries were Erica and Issac. Anyway, Shashank only got two kills after he landed.

Ares launched with Ryan, Ares slicing a passing spyplane and bomber with two swift and precise cuts on his way down. "Too easy. Take this," he said as he landed right on top of a tank, crushed it, jumped above a mech while aiming his e-sword downwards, and impaled the unit straight through the center. "Death from above," he finished.

Ryan, on the other hand, had fun stomping enemy vehicles and infantry. "Whee! More souls for the demon below!" He then used his scythe to slice two mechs in two.

Issac and Matt then launched. Issac's unit was equipped with a slightly different weapons layout. He traded 3 of his swords, his beam rifle, and his sniper rifle for a powered up Double-Barreled Assault Sniper Rifle and a Hyper-Velocity Triple Rocket Launcher. His unit was still equipped with the two e-missile launchers and 3 swords. The moment he launched, he put two sniper shots into six mechs that were in line. In other words, both beams penetrated six mechs until it hit the ground. He also managed another six kills firing one HV Rocket through two mechs each. "12 shots before I hit the ground!" he hollered.

Matt just ignored Issac and activated his new toy. A gatling cluster bomb launcher. Each shot he fired saturated the field with plasma mines, contact bomblets, micro-earthquake bombs, shrapnel, and napalm. The weapon replaced his unit's entire right arm and covered part of the right torso. The ammo was regenerated with a built-in Nanoproduction Bay geared towards ammo regeneration. Within a minute, he downed an astonishing 107 kills total. "Ha!"

"No fair! I thought you preferred to fight the honorable way!" shouted Issac. "When they're this boring? No way!" responded Matt. "You Bi–" "Hey! None of that now!" "Damn, I'll give you payback next time!"

Rosie and Samantha were the last to launch, but they took out 10 opponents just as they hit the ground. "I don't care what any of you do just as long as you don't interfere with me." said Rosie as her unit transformed into a high speed plane and activated its beam wing, allowing it to slice any head-on opponents into two. She charged the ranks and took out a total of 40 with her ramming attack.

Samantha's unit did graceful acrobatic maneuvers around the war zone, damaging or destroying critical areas of the opposing force. "To defeat the most enemies with the least damage, you must be graceful in your fighting style. It's a waste of time to constantly spend too much time on repairs," she said while skillfully dodging six shots.

'God, I can't believe that she and Issac have been dating for three years now. They are just like polar opposites, but just like a magnet, they end up attracting each other.' thought Ares while sniping off the arms of an opposing commander unit.

(Meanwhile, in a different part of the battlefield)

"This is so neat! I didn't think that fighting would actually be fun!" giggled Erica as she gleefully sliced a tank into twenty pieces. "Me neither! I thought that it would just be a waste of my time since I thought war was gay!" responded an overeager Bailey as she unloaded twenty unnecessary shots into an already collapsing mech. They both giggled as they were surrounded and forced back-to-back. As they were about to be fired upon, they both jumped and unleashed all their weapons to the point of overheating. "Whee!" they shouted, as they wasted all their ammo.

A dying pilot shouted, "Go to hell!" as he charged them. Erica was horrified. "Excuse me? That was not very nice!" Bailey also chimed in, "You know what, your MOM!" as they both aimed all their weapons directly into the cockpit.

Rosie, who was near their area of devastation, muttered, "What little emos. I simply cannot accept the fact that their fighting persona makes them act like a little and severely disturbed child. How pathetic."

(To the lowly Cryak)

"AAAHHH!!!" he screamed as his unit was sliced into several pieces. Unfortunately, the pilot survived. He looked up to see a black unit with one red monoeye look down at him. Then he heard a voice say, "Tell your leaders what I'm about to tell you. Their time is about to be up. We will completely annihilate this pathetic town along with you all. It will be so thorough that not even the bacteria will be able to make use of your remains. I spared you only because I noted that YOU ARE TOO WEAK. I bet that you can't even kick a short kid in his balls if he was to stand right over your foot. Once you deliver this message, then your only useful purpose would be completed." With that, the mysterious pilot disappeared without a trace.

"Why me..." Shashank said as he started to cry.

Once the battle was over, the pilots assembled before Commander Rhodes. "Well, most of everyones' performances were satisfactory except for one. Here are the results. Issac, your unit's head was blown off but you still managed to take down 84 enemies. Matt, your unit suffered zero damage and you took down an amazing 2666 enemies. Ryan, your unit lost its entire left torso. Your lucky that the reactor wasn't hit. You took down 67 enemies. Ares, your unit suffered minor damage to its right leg, but that didn't stop you from taking down 99 enemies. Roseanne, your unit took collision accidents from units that tried to tackle you, but you still took 110 opponents. Samantha, you unit took 'paint scratch' damage, and you took down 105 enemies. Erica and Bailey, your units suffered damages everywhere. What were both of you thinking!?! Well, you took down 140 enemies each. Finally, Shashank, your unit was sent to the one below and you only took 3 kills. That was some very poor showing. Care to explain?" the Commander said.

After 5 minutes of explaining and giving the warning, Mr. Rhodes, with a grave look, dismissed everyone.

To be continued...

Additional pilots and their alternate persona

Erica – Playful, overeager, showoff, and prefers to double team with Bailey.

Bailey – Playful, overeager, showoff, and prefers to double team with Erica.

Shashank – Crybaby, fearful, weak, and prefers to stay in the background and/or run.


	3. Chapter 3

World War V: The New War

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the character names and mecha designs...

(Normal POV, Somewhere in Yorkland)

Several mysterious people are in a darkened room watching what happened during the raid. "So those are the Special Forces of the Andrewsian Battle Front. They really are good, except for the one that Lieutenant Ruix sliced into 148 different pieces," said one man.

"That's true. I find the one piloting the assault behemoth interesting, since he does have a bit of an artistic flair in combat. I wonder how well he'll be in bed," responded a female voice.

"Lilana, or should I say Lily, are you already finding another male who can be one of your loyal slaves?"said a second man.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that? Hmm... Takeshi?" she countered.

"No, not really, since that would be the fifth man you would probably make as your personal toy."

"Your just jealous that I get more guys than you get girls. I have 21 loyal followers who will obey my every whim. You just have 15 slaves that serve you. And soon, I plan on making the count an even 22 followers."

"I think that the two females that fought recklessly would be a good addition to my 'slaves' as you so kindly put it. If their this rough in combat, then I wonder how they'll be in bed?" he shot back.

"Hey you two players, get back to the topic!" commanded another female's voice.

"Whatever you say, Lunamaria, or as I prefer, Luna."

"Slutty bitch..." Luna muttered.

"You know, I bet that you're so uptight that if your lover, if you had one, tried to enter you, he wouldn't even be able to pass the entrance," shot Lily.

"F– you!"

"If you really want to, I will..."

"You freaking lesbian whore!"

"I can be if that's all you find attractive..."

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Come on, you know that you like having girl-on-girl action..."

"Both of you stop fighting. Luna's right. We have to focus on how to slowly break up the opposing force," said the long silent man.

"Fine. Sir."

"No problem, Tayama."

"... Anyways, Lt. Ruix has reported that they won't fall easily. Their current base is still adding more pilots to the list. We have to somehow fight them in an area that will be their disadvantage, but our advantage. Now go," said Tayama.

(Saturday Morning, 10 o'clock, Andrews High School mech hangar)

"I need my unit to be equipped with another Slepnir Beam Blade/Rifle. Also, I will need larger thrusters and wings to help improve my performance. Finally, I will need some Extra Armor that I can discard during battle. Make sure the Armor comes with the one time use weapon pods. I never know when they might come in handy," said Ares to one of the technicians. "No prob. I'll have it on by 12 sharp." "Thanks."

"Hey, Ares," shouted Rosie.

"Hey."

"Where's Matt and Issac?" she asked.

"Matt is currently mulling over the choice whether to replace his unit's left arm with another massive weapon or whether to replace his current right arm weapon with another massive weapon."

"Oh. I see."

"Here, I brought some chocolate covered strawberries to share with everyone. Take some," said Ares.

Rosie squealed and gave Ares a close meeting with death when she gave him one of those jumping bear hugs.

"Aaakkk!"

"Sorry," she said after she gave him the chance to breathe.

"It's... okay... I guess..."

"Sorry. But thanks for the chocolate covered strawberries. I like them a lot."

"That's great to hear. You can have some more. Just don't take them all."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't."

2 minutes later, Matt, Erica, Bailey, Issac, Ryan, and Samantha were also enjoying the chocolate covered strawberries. Matt was chatting with Rosie, Erica and Bailey were gossiping, Issac and Samantha were feeding each other, and Ryan was doing one of his stupid antics. Ares was just taking still and live pictures on cameras since he was bored out of his mind. 'I got blackmail!' he thought.

Later, the pilots were just talking to mechanics on topics relating to the maintenance, repair, and upgrade of their machines. Around 4, Shashank came in to decide on another 'grunt' type mech that he would like. This time, just to make sure he lives long enough to act as cannon fodder in some of the final battles, they reluctantly gave his unit a targeting AI, a beam sub-machinegun, a large ax, and One-Shot weapon pods equipped Extra Armor, since they weren't sure what would happen if he had excess ammo. The AI was there to ensure that no shot was wasted.

Issac's unit only had some cosmetic changes done to it. The only thing that was added was a beam machinegun just for backup. It was stored on the lower back of his unit, under the multipurpose backpack. Ryan's unit was equipped with a beam absorbing cloth cloak and extra weapon pods mounted between the unit's ribs.

Matt decided to replace the left arm with a different weapon of area destruction, the Battle Force Multi-weapon system. The main weapon was a Particle Beam Cannon, just like the one on Evangelion. Just above that is a 50-shot, double-multi warhead missile launcher. The missiles from this launcher could be equipped with any type of warhead. The default was plasma. Each missile would split to become 4 smaller missiles, then those 4 would split again into 4 more. That's 16 micromissiles from just one missile! Anyway, mounted to the side of the missile launcher and PBC, are three cannons. The middle one is an all-range heavy shotgun, whose ammo is a combo of energy and solid for maximum versatility, the upper cannon is a Particle Projector Cannon, or PPC, which fires blue spheres of energy, any that hits will cause a temporary energy surge that distorts electronics for a moment. The lower cannon is a heavy gatling energy cannon. Finally, the last weapon mounted under the PBC is a Double Hyper-Velocity Railcannon.

Samantha's unit was equipped with angel wings for better maneuverability and a more powerful Crystal Staff. Rosie's unit was given a small drone launch bay that launched "Rose Bits." The bits look like a Rosebud with a small beam emitter in the center, protected by the petals. They also come with 3 smaller emitters so that the bits can form energy walls, energy cages, or even a "phantom Mzyr Delta" version of her unit.

Erica and Bailey equipped their units with the Ex. Armor that carried one-shot weapon pods and also equipped two additional thrusters for more speed that would get them out of, or into, trouble faster. They also threw in three backup weapons, two beam boomerangs and a sonic cannon hidden in the torso under breakaway armor panels. For last resort only. The sonic cannon literally shakes up its target(s) by violently shaking the atoms with so much power that the atoms destabilize and loose their bonding with each other, resulting in a quick, but painful, demise. Can harm allies as it can enemies.

(Somewhere on the Andrewsian Battle Front)

"Men, get ready. We're going to take that base out, no matter what cost. Try to capture any personnel that might prove useful. Understood?" said Lt. Ruix.

"Hai. Sir!" his battle commanders answered.

'Let's just see how well you can fight. Especially you, Issac Ruiz...' he thought.

To be continued...


End file.
